1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ethylvanillin isobutyrate I (=3-ethoxy-4-isobutyryloxy-benzaldehyde), to a process for its preparation and to its use as a fragrance and flavour substance.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the fragrance industry, it is a generally accepted fact that, for the preparation of perfume oils, there is an ongoing need for novel fragrances provided that they have additional positive secondary properties beyond their odoriferous properties, such as, for example, higher stability, lower tendency to form discolorations etc., or can replace those natural products in a perfume composition which are very expensive and are also frequently subject to severe price and quality fluctuations. The compound according to the invention, ethylvanillin isobutyrate, satisfies both criteria.
Vanillin (4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzaldehyde) and ethylvanillin (3-ethoxy-4-hydroxy-benzaldehyde) are used on a large scale for the composition of perfume oils. They give perfumes an extraordinarily rich, potent sweetness. However, both compounds have the disadvantage that they decompose noticeably in alcoholic solution in daylight and as a result lead to disturbing brown-violet discolorations.
Vanillin derivatives, which are either obtainable commercially, such as vanillin isobutyrate, or are described in the literature, such as ethylvanillin propionate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,930), fall a long way short of the odour and flavour of natural vanillin, and even their solutions have--at least in some cases--a disturbing tendency to decompose in daylight. There was thus a need for a product which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.